Rennt Kagome, Rennt!
by inu-hoshi29
Summary: 20 minutes...in 20 minutes your boyfriend is going to die...what would you do? ...Run...Run fast...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Inuyasha or the wonderfully acclaimed German-made film, "Rennt, Lola, Rennt".

Author's Rant: Okay. We just got done watching a German movie in my German class (how ironic…heh). It was called, "Rennt Lola, Rennt" or just "Lola Rennt" I is dumb. Anyhoo…I absolutely fell in love with the movie and its soundtrack. Some of the songs on the soundtrack will possibly be in this story if I can find the lyrics of some of the songs on the internet. So…enjoy.

Rennt, Kagome, Rennt

By inu-hoshi29 and Lady le fay

Humming to herself, she silently parked her motorcycle against a tree outside of a small corner drug store. Yawning, she removed her helmet and swung her leg over the leather seat before walking into the store.

The summer heat was unbearable this year, so most shops, like this drugstore, had their doors and windows wide open.

Wiping the sweat from her dark brow, she stepped into the heated store. The humidity that caked the small, packed, and cluttered wooden floored store, was so thick, it was almost hard to breat.

Looking around, adjusting so her helmet rested against her hip, she took in the familiar dark and dusty smell of the compact shop.

"Guten Morgen, Frau Kagome." Smile the old, short shopkeeper as she emerged from behind the old, moth eaten curtain, which led to the tiny back storage room.

She smiled, and shook her head chuckling. "Doof Kaede. Es ist Kagome gerecht." Placing her helmet onto the glass counter, she leaned onto her elbows.

"Was magst du gebrauchen?" Smiled the charming old woman.

"Can I just get two packs of cigarettes?" Kagome asked, holding up 2 fingers.

"Ja. Ein moment." Sighed Kaede. Kagome stood up straight taking her wallet from her extremely baggy cargo pants.

Kaede set the two rectangular boxes onto the counter before punching some buttons on the cash register.

"Funf und sechs und dreisig, bitte." She said.

Kagome pulled out the correct in paper marks before taking out 36 cents, and placing them into the gnarled hand of Kaede.

Slipping her worn leather wallet back into her back pocket, she took the cigarette packs and yawned once again.

"Haben sie ein guter tag, Oma Kaede!" She smiled.

"Und dir auch, kinder." The old woman smiled back warmly.

Just as Kagome turned her head, she saw someone climb onto her motorcycle and begin to move.

"HEY!" She yelled angrily, running out from the shop.

The dark haired boy, who looked no older than 15, whipped his head around at the sound of her voice and hurriedly pushed onto the gas pedal.

"Hey! Halt! Halt, du Sheissekopfen kinder!" She yelled, taking off after him. The kid looked back and smirked, speeding up.

Kagome ran with all her might until the boy took off in a burst of speed. Coming to a stop, she was panting heavily. Stomping her foot, violently threw her helmet into the ground with a crack.

"MIST!" She screamed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Silently and slowly walking down the sidewalk, Kagome sighed.

"This sucks…" Glancing at her watch, she groaned.

"11:13…Inuyasha's going to kill me." She grumbled pathetically. Taking out her lighter and a cigarette from one of the packs, she lit the thing up and inhaled slowly; leaning against her brick apartment building.

Exhaling the toxic smoke, she opened her eyes and looked down when she felt something tug at her pant leg. Smiling when she said the familiar red-haired, blue-eyed little boy look up at her with a toothy grin, she inhaled one last time, before tossing the cigarette onto the ground; squishing it with her shoe.

"Guten Morgen, Shippou. Wie gehts heute?" She asked, squatting down so she was at eye level with him.

"Ich bin so-so. Ich gehe schwimmen!" He smiled proudly, puffing his chest out.

Laughing, she poked him in the belly, making him giggle and clutch his chubby little gut.

"Das macht viel spass, ja?" She smiled, shifting on her haunches, while fiddling with the rings adorning her fingers on both hands.

"Ja!" Smiled the little red-haired boy.

Standing up straight, she began walking up the worn stone steps of the apartment building when she turned around looking concerned.

"You're not going to the pool by yourself are you?" She asked, one arm running through her hair, the other resting on the metal railing.

"Nein. Ich warte fur meine Oma." Answered the little boy.

Nodding and smiling she spoke one last time. "Have lots of fun for me, okay Shippou?"

"I will!"

Smiling turned towards the door, only to stop when it swung open revealing an elderly woman.

"Guten Tag, Kagome." Smiled the woman. She was carrying what looked like a rainbow coloured beach bag full of towels, sunscreen bottles, snack, and pool toys.

"Tag, Frau Baker. Du sehen sehr lieblich heute aus." She, Kagome, answered holding the door open.

"Halt die klappe, einfallig madchen." The old woman said, failing miserably at trying to hide her smile. Waving goodbye to the both of them, she turned into the stifling building.

Trudging up the dusty, yet sturdy staircase, her Adidas making a dull clunking sound, she yawned. It was even hotter inside of the stuffy building than outside; making her pant heavily. The building, having been built post-World War One, had no air conditioning.

Most of the residents, which consisted of elderly people and a couple of families, had low wages or no jobs at all. The only thing available that was cold, was lots of fans and pick blocks of ice they could chip small chunks off to suck on.

But…despite the destitute situation of it all, it was home. Kagome couldn't imagine living anywhere else. The people, in spite of having very little, were always cheerful and were content with however little they had.

It was what Kagome loved the best about living there.

"Hallo there, Herr Duke." She panted, reaching the 3rd level stair landing. She reached to pet the docile-looking dog wondering if she shouldn't. Sir Duke was a tiny black long-haired Chihuahua, so adorable looking, almost like a stuffed animal, that you just _'had'_ to reach down and pet him.

SNAP!

That is until it tried to violently bite your hand off.

Kagome jerked her hand back and glared at the wildly yipping pup. Suddenly the door, behind the dog, opened making the dog top yipping and wildly wag his tail. She tediously glanced up at the chubby, little old, mustached man in the doorway. He had on his half-moon reading glasses, telling her that it was his reading hour.

He looked up and smiled brightly when he saw her standing there. Lifting his hands he began to sign and motion with them.

Kagome sighed and smiled before lifting hers and answered.

"_I'm doing well. How about you?"_

"_Sehr gut. I will see you sometime soon, Engel?"_

Kagome smiled at the name and nodded.

Hitachii was his name. He and his wife had lived in this apartment, when it was at it's prime, since they had married, some 30 years back. He was as deaf as heck, but that didn't stop him from being amicable.

His wife had about 12 years ago, sending him into a dark state of depression. Kagome was the one who'd pulled him back out.

She had come to his door, after having not seen him for a good 4 months, and knocked; waiting for him to answer.

With grief stricken, red-eyes and a thinning body he had slowly opened the door. His condition had frightened Kagome. Swallowing, she'd gathered enough courage to smile a big smile and hold out the red tulip she'd bought down at the flower market, specifically for him.

With wide sad-eyes, tears fell, as did he, to his knees, moaning a soft, "Chiyo…"

He then had pulled her into a tight hug and cried. Tulips had been his wife's favorite flower.

After that day, slowly but surely, he began to smile and plump up again. After that day…she was no longer Kagome. He'd begun to call her "Angel" or "My little savior".

0o0o0

Kagome watched as he picked up the hyper Sir Duke and turn back into his apartment. He was no doubt going in to feed himself and Sir Duke.

Glancing away from the paint chipped and battered door and up the continuing staircase, she sighed before continuing up to her parents loft on the top floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finally reaching the familiar door of her apartment, Kagome opened the door with a hard shove, before having to shut it with a couple of kicks. The hot sticky weather had caused the door to expand, so now it didn't fit into his frame properly.

Wiping the newly formed sweat from her face, she turned down the dark hallway towards her bedroom. Glancing into the living room, she found her mother talking on the phone.

"Er ist ein mogler. Du musst von ihm verlassen…ja…" She spoke, holding a full brandy glass in her free hand.

Shaking her head, Kagome continued her way to her room. Kicking the stuck door open with a bang, she became lightheaded when the rooms trapped heat rushed into her like a brick wall with arms, grabbing on her. Kicking her shoes off, she hurriedly flipped her fans on; pausing to revel at the intense cold washing onto her. Shoving her door shut the best she could, she sluggishly made her way to her bed, where she collapsed; not moving for a while.

Pulling her lighter and a cigarette out, she lit it; inhaling deeply. Rolling onto her side, she propped herself up onto an elbow, and reached over to pick up the picture frame on her bedside table. Smiling and biting her lip she ran her slim fingers down the glass covered face of the black-haired, tanned boy in the picture. He was smiling and holding a smiling Kagome in his arms; their cheeks touching together.

Inuyasha Kagiyama. What a guy.

He and Kagome had met, through friends, when Kagome was a junior in high school and he a freshmen in college. Despite the age difference, they couldn't ignore the growing attraction between them. Their 3-year anniversary was coming up in October.

Setting the frame back onto the table, she was squishing her cigarette when the ring on her ring finger glinted in the sunlight. Laying back onto her back, she held her left hand up, admiring the plain yet lovely sterling silver ring.

Inuyasha had been so nervous when he'd given it to her. When he did, he said that it belonged to his mother, who was given it by his father as a promise ring. Stuttering nervously, he said that he'd hoped that she'd agree to have it be a promise ring as well.

She had.

The shrill sound of the ringing telephone brought her back from her thoughts; somewhat startling her. Rolling over, she reached for the red phone piece and lifted it to her ear.

"Hallo? Kagome sprechen." She said.

"Kagome! Wo bist du? You weren't there to come get me and—" Came a frantic male voice.

"Inuyasha? Was ist los? Wo bist du?" She asked, immediately standing up from her bed.

"I'm in a phone booth down on Gartner Ave. outside of the underground entrance…" He said, breathing heavily; his voice shaking almost in panic.

"You weren't there to come pick me after I'd made the exchange—"

"Inu—"

"—Where the hell were you? If I don't find that fucking bag of money by 12:00 sharp—"

"Inuyasha wait—"

"—Naraku's gonna do something bad!" He yelled, beginning to cry in frantic sobs.

"Inuyasha! Slow down! I—"

"Kagome…I'm afraid! If you'd been there, this wouldn't be happening—"

"HALT DIE KLAPPE!" She screamed so long and high-pitched, that the vase on top of her TV shattered; water spraying everywhere. Things were quiet on both ends before she spoke up.

"Inuyasha…what happened? What is the "bad" thing that Naraku will do if you don't have the money by 12:00?"

"Dammit Kagome! At 12:00 exactly he'll be he'll in the fucking plaza! When he realizes that I don't have the fucking money, he's gonna fucking KILL me!" He yelled, crying angrily; his voice cracking.

Kagome gasped and whirled around towards the clock on her wall.

"…_At 12:00 exactly…" _She recalled.

Licking her lips, swallowing, and closing her eyes in horror, she had to clutch the wall next to her.

'It's 20…20 minutes until 12:00…'

Dammit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Translation of phrases in chapter:

Guten Morgen, Frau Kagome: Good Morning, Miss Kagome.

Doof Kaede. Es ist Kagome gerecht: Stupid Kaede. It is just Kagome.

Was magst du gebrauchen: What do you need?

Ja: Yes

Ein moment: Just a moment.

Funf und sechs und dreisig, bitte: 5.36, please.

Hast du ein guter Tag, Oma Kaede: Have a good day, Grandman Kaede!

Und dir auch, kinder: And you too, child.

Hey! Halt! Halt, du Sheissekopfen kinder: Hey! Stop! Stop, you shitheaded kid!

Mist: CRAP! (Literally translated as "Cow manure")

Guten Morgen Shippou. Wie gehts heute: Good Morning Shippou. How are you today?

Ich bin so-so. Ich gehe schwimmen: I'm doing so-so. I'm going swimming!

Das macht viel spass, ja: That's a lot of fun, yeah?

Nein. Ich warte fur meine Oma: No. I'm waiting for my grandma!

Guten Tag: Good Day

Du sehen sehr lieblich heute aus.: You are looking very lovely today.

Halt die klappe, einfallig madchen.: Shutup, silly girl.

Herr: Mr. (Mister)

Engel: Angel

Kagome sprechen: Kagome speaking

Wo bist du: Where are you?

Was ist los: What's the matter?…or…What's the problem?

HALT DIE KLAPPE: SHUTUP!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/R: Well there you go. I suppose there are some errors here and there but I have to get off the computer right now so I don't have time. I'll do it later.

Please review!

Love from,

Lady le fay and inu-hoshi29 (me…the same person.)


End file.
